This invention relates to the field of event management. In particular, the invention relates to multiple event generation from a single network device event.
Network management involves gathering data from a range of devices in a network. Some implementations may use a large variety of monitoring devices such as probes or agents to perform this task which can provide a large amount of source data from many types of network devices and systems. If this data is sent to a central database without pre-processing and filtering then processing it within the central database can result in a high computational overhead and severely impact the overall performance of the system.
In other network management implementations, pre-processing may be performed using a rules configuration file that allows the network administrator to manipulate, augment and discard incoming event data using a range of logical operations. However, the output from these operations is limited to the generation of a single event that can only be sent on to a single table in a particular central server database.
In order to manage increasingly large amounts of network data more complex structures of server databases have been combined in order to distribute the computing overhead.
In some monitoring devices, event data may be received from multiple input threads, and a single thread may be used to process this data using the rules file to send it to the server database.